


(k)not normal

by Anonymous



Series: random baeksoo oneshots i wrote at 3am [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Breeding Kink, Come Inflation, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied Mpreg, Jaywalking lmao, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Spanking, warning: terrible pun title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: kyungsoo thought today would be a normal day. turns out, it couldn’t be anything but.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Series: random baeksoo oneshots i wrote at 3am [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039842
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49
Collections: Anonymous





	(k)not normal

**Author's Note:**

> i was feeling smutty and baeksoo-deprived and i’m sort of embarrassed by this so...bitch is going anonymous. idk i might reveal my user one day but i honestly don’t know. i apologize in advance ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> there’s a little plot at the beginning but you can skip the beginning and go straight to the p0rn if you want to. sorry for the absolutely terrible title
> 
> ALSO, i was just reading through ao3 and came across an older fic that seems pretty similar, but i had not seen this fic before. so, i tell you, I AM SORRY IF THIS CLOSELY RESEMBLES ANOTHER FIC, BUT THIS FIC IS MINE. I DID NOT COPY.

oh gosh. 

oh, hell no. 

this, this could simply not be happening. 

today started out just fine. kyungsoo woke up like he normally does at 6:45AM on the dot, not a second late. he kissed his omega on the cheek like he regularly does daily and pulled the comforter up further to ensure baekhyun’s utter comfort and warmth. he then got out of bed and walked to the bathroom, tiredly rubbing his palms over his naked shoulders to make them somewhat warmer with the chill of the morning air, or maybe that’s just because he was cuddled up to baekhyun the whole night and that couldn’t get any warmer. 

kyungsoo took his usual fifteen-minute long shower, decidedly cold since he wanted to knock the pulling sense of fatigue right out of his system. as an alpha, kyungsoo is expected to work hard. he is presumed to exude masculinity and manliness through his devotion to his job and his partner through how many hours a week he works his ass off just to have enough money to keep his omega satisfied, though he knows that while baekhyun has a bitchy, irritable attitude at times, he is more than thankful to kyungsoo for working so hard for them. 

sooner or later, kyungsoo will have to start working harder. he and baekhyun are trying for pups. in the eight months they’ve been married, they’ve discussed it all too many times. some instances were more heated than others, kyungsoo objecting and saying it’s too early in their lives to start procreating. however, after many weeks of baekhyun’s insistent begging, the alpha finally gave in. baekhyun’s body was made perfectly for pups; wide hips, thin waist, strong and thick thighs and calves to keep him steady with a heavy belly. his omega was just perfect, that’s not left up for discussion. 

after his shower, kyungsoo brushed his teeth like usual and ran a hand through his damp black hair, glad he regrew a full head of hair after having pulled a buzz-cut off for a couple of years. he flexed in the mirror like he usually does to, he doesn’t know, somehow uplift his narrowing his self-confidence. though he sometimes feels self-conscious, his abdomen remains the same as it was before he married. the lines on his stomach did not disappear when his vows to baekhyun left his mouth on their wedding day, not even when they ended stuffing each other’s faces with large portions of heavily decorated wedding cake. 

their real wedding had been the night that kyungsoo had claimed baekhyun, an eternal scar decorating his milky shoulder made post-coital. but baekhyun had decided he wanted to have a public wedding, like the ones they saw in movies. kyungsoo gave into baekhyun’s pleads because, how could he not? he could never deny his omega of anything, really. and would never regret that. 

he got dressed as usual, the same light blue button-up, same ugly tan-colored slacks, the same leather loafers he’s worn the past three years of being a lawyer. kyungsoo also chooses from the ties of various patterns hanging in his closet. 

like all other days except for weekends, kyungsoo did not eat breakfast. kyungsoo does not eat breakfast on weekdays because baekhyun sleeps in on weekdays. however, on weekends, baekhyun wakes extra early for kyungsoo and, since the alpha works for them virtually everyday, makes him a big breakfast for them to indulge in. that’s one thing kyungsoo loves about his adorable, lovable, _submissive_ omega. he loves that the elder is so willing to please his alpha in return for his alpha pleasing him. he loves that baekhyun exhibits such a welcoming aura, such a motherly aura. kyungsoo can say now that baekhyun is very ready to be a mother. 

the drive to work is the same. through the traffic of seoul, under and across bridges, passing the same buildings he passes every other day until he arrives at work. 

work is not his favorite, it really would be better if his omega were his assistant and had the excuse to constantly be in office. but really, kyungsoo is not bothered much by his job at an architectural firm. he spends every day like the last, sitting in his office at his dad’s firm. the great thing about his father owning this place is that it makes him one of the first eligible for applications and interviews. only, kyungsoo didn’t take the easy way with his father’s power, he went to school like a regular person, got a degree, became a lawyer just like he’s been expected to his whole life, and got the job rightfully with his credentials. 

he goes through some cases, reviewing others while noting some to be more crucial than others. his assistant, rather secretary, minseok, enters a few times with important forms and paperwork kyungsoo is supposed to sign like he’s the head of the company. minseok is a good guy, kyungsoo actually really likes him, but again, kyungsoo would rather see his omega’s perky ass sitting in that swivel chair than minseok’s.

“kyungsoo,” minseok says over the intercom. if it were anybody but kyungsoo, minseok would be saying “mr./mrs. so-so”, but kyungsoo is not just anybody, so he allows his secretary to address him by his first name. “you’ve got a call from a client looking to sign a contract to merge with another company, are you available?” 

kyungsoo hums. “uh, yeah. put them on.” 

he discusses business with the company, things such as who most shares go to and why they’re merging before they actually type up a contract and sign it before laminating it. the man he talks to—junmyeon—sounds way too happy to be discussing something as convoluted and sophisticated (in kyungsoo’s honest opinion) as merging two companies into one with two founders and shares to be divided equally, sometimes not depending on who earns more, amongst each client. apparently junmyeon’s business partner’s name is ‘kris’ and the owner decided it would be better if he called rather than ‘kris’ because the other would sound bored and uninterested. so in retrospect, kyungsoo’s sort of thankful that it was junmyeon who called instead of whoever ‘kris’ was.

”alright, i’ll get to it. you both can come by my office tomorrow at...3? does that sound good?” kyungsoo asks. “wonderful. i’ll be there. bye.” he sets the phone back on its base. 

leaning back, kyungsoo lets his shoulders relax. there’s something about taking to people over the phone that makes him feel tense in the shoulders. he succumbs to the pulling feelings of leisure before he closes his eyes. he finally relaxes, that is until he’s knocked back into reality. opening his eyes to see his phone vibrating violently on his desk. he glances at the screen, eyes becoming even wider when he notices the screen lit up by a call. a call by baekhyun’s name. that’s weird, baekhyun _never_ calls him during work.

that must mean it’s urgent. 

“baekhyun,” he confusedly says into the line. he hears sounds over the other line—the ones that baekhyun makes when he’s sleeping. “hey, honey...? why’d you call?” 

“s-soo,” the omega stutters. kyungsoo’s eyebrows furrow. “i need you.”

”why? baby, i’m at work—“ 

“ugh—“ he’s cut off by a thick, prolonged moan that has kyungsoo’s blood rushing south, because he knows that sound. he hears that fucking sound every time he touches his omega, his extremely needy omega. “alpha...h-heat.” 

kyungsoo’s eyes widened even larger and he doesn’t have to hear much more to know exactly what the hell is happening to his omega. “i’ll be home soon.” then, he hangs up. 

the weirdest thing about it is that baekhyun’s heat must be coming early, way earlier than expected. it comes every three months, but it seems like baekhyun’s heat had other plans. they had this all worked out—kyungsoo will take vacation time off work so he can tend to his lovely, submissive omega, to make him feel so good he’ll beg for more, to _impregnate_ him. they had it all worked out for this upcoming heat, but seemingly, the chance to impregnate do baekhyun has come earlier than expected and kyungsoo is hell-bent on making his omega feel good, but terrified at the thought of this happening. at having kids this early.

kyungsoo rushes out of his office, catching the eyes of nearly everyone in his department as the door to his secluded office slams closed. “minseok, forward all my calls to jongdae. i won’t be back for a while,” he commands, the secretary, exiting the printing room, nods and turns to enter his cubicle outside the alpha’s office to promptly obey the orders of his boss. 

the drive feels longer than normal, that moan that escaped baekhyun’s pretty, delectable lips causing his hard-on, and it seems that the thought of his omega begging for him to come home makes him even harder. 

“shit!” the alpha curses when he finds himself in a large wave of traffic, bumper to bumper for as long as the eye can see. his omega must be crying now. there’s no wonder kyungsoo noticed a change in the elder’s scent this morning when he kissed him on the cheek. it was like the heat had enhanced his husband’s scent, his delicious aroma that made kyungsoo just want to lay the omega down and fuck him, whether it be his fingers, his tongue, or his cock, for days. 

looking in the rear-view, an idea plants itself in the alpha’s brain when he notices that there’s no one behind him. there’s traffic going on for miles and miles, but there’s space behind him. biting his lip, kyungsoo thinks _fuck it_ and throws the vehicle in reverse, pulling backwards onto the divider between the roads. he doesn't give a shit if his car gets towed, he has an omega to go home to. to please. to fill with his cum until there's a bump in the other's belly. and god, the thought of that just that stirs indescribable arousal in him, feeling his cock twitch in response. 

kyungsoo slams the door closed when he gets out, ignoring the judgemental stares of other people in their cars. kyungsoo takes the only option he had to get home to baekhyun--he literally runs across the road, apologetically waving to the cars that are now pulling up to where they would be had he stayed in the traffic and made his husband wait. 

kyungsoo runs. yes, runs with his hard-on hanging achingly between his legs. he simply could not wait for his omega, he just had to get to him. he jogs down the sidewalk, probably not the best thing to do in the expensive loafers (rather "lawyer-shoes" as baekhyun calls them, and shit, everything reminds him of baekhyun), but kyungsoo does not really care. 

he actually runs until his gets home, and the stairs leading up to their apartment feel like the they take longer than the run from the highway to their mid-city apartment. he's never felt more grateful that he forgot to lock up because his keys still sit in his car, but he's also sort of anxious about knowing that any alpha could have just walked into their apartment and fucked _his_ omega _,_ the one that is begging for _kyungsoo's_ knot to fill him fuller than he's ever been. 

"baekhyun!" he calls the minute he bursts through the door, but the onslaught of baekhyun's delectable scent makes him falter in his steps. when baekhyun's heat hits, it hits strongly, which is exactly why the aroma takes kyungsoo's breath away. "oh god..." 

"k-kyungsoo," he hears baekhyun keen from their bedroom, making him rush in hurriedly kicking his shoes off, ripping his tie from the knots and tossing it away. peeling off his shirt and undershirt alike, he rushes to their room, peering around the doorway to see the most amazing sight he's ever seen. do baekhyun, face down on the bed with his fingers shoved up his fat, dripping ass. 

"oh, baby," kyungsoo mutters upon arrival, the buttons of his shirt becoming too much to handle that he just curses and rips it the rest of the way, letting the sounds of tiny buttons hitting the floorboards ripple through the air, startling baekhyun. 

baekhyun looks up from across his shoulder, his fingers leaving his hole gaping around air as he sees his husband. "alpha..." he sobs, pitifully reaching out for kyungsoo, who, upon invitation, steps forward. "alpha, need you. right now." 

the alpha rests his knees on the bed, making quick work of his stubborn belt buckle. he pushes his pants down until they fall to the floor and he's only left in his boxer's while baekhyun remains nude, pink little puckered hole instinctively twitching at the sight of its alpha. "what? what do you need me for, baekhyunnie?" his hands land on the soft skin of baekhyun's ass, rubbing the skin before they travel down to the thick thighs that stabilize the shuddering omega. he draws a moan from baekhyun. 

"baekhyunnie needs alpha to f-fuck him..." the elder trails off, keening at his alpha's palm kneading his ass-cheeks pleasingly. kyungsoo continues squeezing the thick and perky bottom before he slaps them, savoring the way the cheeks and thighs jiggle beneath impact and how it emits a gorgeous sound from his husband.

"come on, omega, you can do better than that." 

baekhyun grunts. "w-want alpha to fill me up--put his big cock in me..." 

"and what else...?" kyungsoo asks this time. 

"i want him to knot me and fill me up with his cum. i want him to get me pregnant by filling me-- ah!" he moans when kyungsoo slaps his ass again, the skin becoming red from the impact of the slaps. 

kyungsoo squeezes the cheeks again, this time looking down and pulling them apart to admire the leaking hole that forces another dollop of slick to escape the tight pink ring of muscle. the alpha watches it dribble down past baekhyun’s smaller dick, sliding down the omega's thighs like the rest of his slick. with normal heats where the omega doesn't drip like a fucking waterfall, kyungsoo wouldn't eat baekhyun out until his husband is practically riding his tongue, but today is no normal day, unlike kyungsoo thought it would be. today, the heat came early, and kyungsoo is more than ready to fuck his omega into oblivion after baekhyun begged for it. "good boy." 

kyungsoo grabs baekhyun's hips, quickly turning the omega to lay down on his back with his legs parted to accommodate kyungsoo between his legs. "o-oh, alpha..." he moans when two thick fingers prod at his already puffy entrance. he sighs when they sink in easily due to his slick and earlier preparation. he clenched tightly around the two digits impaling him, relishing in the way the crook themselves pleasingly. 

"so tight, baby," kyungsoo coos. "relax a little." 

so baekhyun unclenches around those heavenly fingers and feels them rub at his walls, his insides erupting in a flurry of heat and pleasure. he wants more. "more, alpha." but that's where he makes a mistake. his thigh gets slapped, making him cry out in confusion and desire. 

"don't talk to me that way, omega. beg for it." 

"please, alpha...give me your cock. i want it, i need it! please!" but much to his dismay, kyungsoo enters another finger alongside his other two into baekhyun's hole. the omega just sobs, wanting more. he pushes his hips down on the digits that are searching around for his sweet-spot inside of him, hoping it will get him his alpha's cock faster. 

"stay still, baby." just then, those fingers find his prostate and prod at it, making him throw his head back even harder and arch his back in pleasure. "see? it's not that hard. you just have to be patient." kyungsoo dances around his prostrate a couple times, desperate moans of _please_ and _oh fuck_ that leave baekhyun's pretty pink lips. he tends to the bundle of nerves again just to get a more-than-satisfying cry from baekhyun. his omega didn't even need fingering, but kyungsoo thinks that it’s better to prepare baekhyun even more for kyungsoo's cock that is pleading to get out of its restraints. 

right as baekhyun starts enjoying his prostate being repeatedly massaged, kyungsoo pulls out his digits with a lewd squelch resonating through the room. he cries at the emptiness and clenches around air, watching with hooded eyes as kyungsoo wipes his dirty hand on his underwear. the underwear that covers his alpha's big cock that baekhyun wants nothing more than sit on and enjoy. 

"turn around," kyungsoo instructs. baekhyun's confused as to why his alpha would finger him on his back anyway, but just shrugs and does as told like the submissive little omega he is. he closes his eyes as he hears things, presumably kyungsoo's underwear, which gets baekhyun excited, hit the floor. however, when he feels something touch his tight little hole, it wasn't kyungsoo's dick. 

"ah!" baekhyun moans when he feels a wet muscle lap around his sensitive hole, licking up the slick he produces naturally. 

kyungsoo grins. "hmm, you taste so good, baby," he says before returning to his job of rimming baekhyun. he stiffens his tongue and ever so slightly puts pressure on baekhyun's hole, making the omega cry out. he enters slowly, letting his tongue gradually be welcomed by the eager entrance. he teasingly pulls back. 

"a-alpha, no!" baekhyun cries, jutting his ass back to stuff it in kyungsoo's face. the alpha only smirks and latches onto the rim, forcibly sucking on the puckered skin to purposely make baekhyun incoherent. he extracts the lubricant that baekhyun produces, reveling in the taste of the enticing substance. then, he shoves his tongue back in baekhyun's ass, licking at the walls to obtain beautiful and tempting moans from baekhyun's talented vocal cords. most people can moan, but not many can sing both regularly and erotically. "i-i'm cumming!"

"cum for me, baby." and sure enough, baekhyun's smaller engorged cock shoots its load across the bedding, soaking it in both baekhyun's semen and his slick. 

"alpha," baekhyun rasps exasperatedly. "i need you. alpha, i need your cock in me right now. k-knot me and fill me up with your cum so i can keep it in me, a-and get me pregnant with your pups." and shit, now that kyungsoo thinks about it, he's more than ready to have kids. to hear those words, to imagine how the omega would look pregnant with kyungsoo's pups. he can imagine baekhyun's round belly, his curvaceous hips, round and heavy breasts for kyungsoo to milk when they get too heavy. 

"oh fuck..." he murmurs, further climbing up the bed rest the front of his thighs against baekhyun's soaking wet ones. "oh, baby, i'm going to fuck you so hard. you're not going to walk for a week." his hands caress those hips, tightly gripping the love handles, then drag down to baekhyun's ass once again, pulling apart the cheeks to expose the still heavily discharging hole. he nestles his length between those cheeks before shimmying a little, successfully resting his swollen tip against the entrance. "you ready, omega?"

"y-yes!" baekhyun cries out.

kyungsoo then pushes his hips forward, groaning and staring as baekhyun's hole engulfs the head of his cock, the tight heat sucking him in so deliciously. "you're sucking me in, baby. you must want me really bad." 

baekhyun does not answer and only moans and fists the sheets in pleasure as kyungsoo's cock pushes further inside him, the thickness causing his walls to diverge. he loves the drag of the cock, how it's hot and heavy against his insides, pushing him to the limit of pleasure. he sighs when kyungsoo bottoms out, hips flush with his reddened ass. 

"you good?" the alpha asks. 

baekhyun nods, his elbows that hold him up nearly giving out. "mhmmmm... so deep, alpha. so fucking deep inside of baekhyunnie." 

"good. i don't want to hurt you," kyungsoo says with a kiss on his shoulder. "god, baby. so tight, you know that? you like alpha's cock so much that your body's just hugging it. so warm and tight..." kyungsoo's hands caresses his hips lovingly, softly rubbing at the skin before what comes next. "you just tell me when you want me to move, okay?" 

"okay, alpha," baekhyun replies hesitatingly while biting his lip from the pleasurable sensation of being filled to the brim by his husband's thick, hot, and pulsating cock. they stay like that for a few moments, kyungsoo's just whispering sweet and some dirty things in the omega's ears whose back he's draped over. then, after a while, baekhyun wriggles his ass back against kyungsoo's cock, groaning at the slight movements of the length inside of him and clenching even harder. "y-you can move, alpha." 

"good boy," kyungsoo says. "tell me to stop if you want me to." and that's all he says before he leans back and pulls out of his omega's warm ass, making it halfway out before he slams back in. baekhyun moans loudly. 

kyungsoo continues, grabbing those hips in his hands so tight he bruises them. he pulls out so many fucking times and just pushes back in mercilessly. kyungsoo does not go easy on baekhyun, no, not when the omega is this delightfully hot and clenched and wet. baekhyun can only moan, his back arching down in pleasure as his elbows finally give out and he lays on his shoulders with his cheek smushed against the bed. he chants a few words like _alpha, that feels so good_ and _keep going, alpha, i love your huge cock being so deep inside of me._ kyungsoo does not let the impact of baekhyun's words on his body affect him as he just thrusts harder, his hips coming to slap against baekhyun's ass, creating loud and lewd noises that accompany baekhyun's constant cries for kyungsoo. 

kyungsoo leans forward further, this time flush against baekhyun's back as his hip thrusts never falter. he moans alongside baekhyun, the heat of the omega's insides just too much for him to handle. "you feel so good, baby," he mutters and grabs a handful of baekhyun's hair, forcing the omega's head back so he can kiss baekhyun vigorously. tongues meet instantaneously, baekhyun tasting the remnants of his self-lubricant on kyungsoo's hot muscle. he enjoys it, revels in the fact that it came from _his_ alpha's tongue, but primarily from _his_ ass which kyungsoo not just ate, but fucking devoured.

"o-oh, s-soo," baekhyun grunts while being slammed into from the back. "i love you." 

kyungsoo smiles against his lips. "i love you, too. there's never a day that goes by that i don't." his hips never falter as they slam against baekhyun's ass, pounding and pounding, deeper and deeper into that unreachable heat that kyungsoo's loves so much. again, he doesn't care if it's his fingers, his tongue, or his cock that baekhyun hugs so closely in pleasure, but he loves it. always.

kyungsoo makes one crucial pull out before slamming back in, hitting baekhyun's prostate head on, making the omega go limp in his arms. baekhyun screams while the alpha's fingers dig deeply into the thickness of his hips, chasing that spot over and over again. it's only his thighs and kyungsoo's hands on his hips keeping his ass up for business, but it feels so good and baekhyun cannot help it. it feels too good. kyungsoo's knot pushes at his rim until the hole welcomes it, swallowing it gradually.

baekhyun feels the searing heat in his gut that's really been there the entire time, but now only stronger. it surges through him, making his eyes roll back. he screams, "alpha, i'm cumming!" before releasing once again, his cum wetting the sheets again. 

kyungsoo feels before he hears, he loves the sensation of baekhyun clenching around him so tightly it. baekhyun's hole pulls him in, walls clamping down around him as the omega cums. kyungsoo only endures, grabbing baekhyun's hips tighter before pulling back and slamming back in, successfully securing his knot in baekhyun's body, the omega crying out desperately because of overstimulation, sensitivity, and pain. he pulls out to the best of his abilities and grinds back in a few more times while egging on his own release before it hits him, making his thrusts go erratic and rather aimless. he finally succumbs to the pressure in his gut and lets go, shooting hot, searing fluid through baekhyun's body, painting his soft, wet insides white. baekhyun moans loudly at the heat. kyungsoo has the best orgasm of his life, collapsing on the omega as his cum continues to shoot out of his cock in thick ropes into his husband. 

"a-alpha," baekhyun whispers, stuttering as he feels more cum be emptied into him. "thank you." 

kyungsoo laughs breathlessly, pulling baekhyun close before repositioning them to lay on their sides while kyungsoo's knot dissipates and he stops cumming. "you shouldn’t be thanking me, rather i should be thanking you. but you're welcome, anyway." he ties his hands around the omega's waist, fingers linking over his stomach before he feels it. kyungsoo gasps. "do you feel that?" he questions, hands rubbing over the swell in baekhyun's stomach. "that's my cum inside you, baby. that's what my knot's keeping inside so you can get pregnant with so many pups." 

baekhyun moans at the words, hands following his husband's to caress the small, slightly visible bump. "pups? you actually want them?" 

kyungsoo nods. "i've been thinking a lot about it, hon. lately you've been acting so motherly that it's been driving me crazy. i decided i do want them with you when you asked me to cum in you." baekhyun blushes, hiding his face from his husband's view. "hey now, don't be shy. soon, you're going to big and round with alpha's pups and alpha's going to tend to your every need as soon as you need it, okay? just trust alpha, he loves you." baekhyun nods, sweat dripping down his forehead. 

the knots dies down, allowing the alpha to exit his omega's hole with a lewd squelch, but to his surprise, no cum escapes. baekhyun is keeping it inside him, securing the prospects of having pups. they'll be parents soon. and to be honest, kyungsoo thinks he can warm up to the idea of pups after seeing baekhyun swollen and sensitive for nine whole months. he thinks everything will be absolutely fine. sure, there will be more work and less time for sex, but kyungsoo thinks that as long as they go to bed with each other every night, despite there one day being a little one resting on one of their chests or between them, everything will turn out better than before. 

as long as they have each other, they'll be just fine. 

**Author's Note:**

> umm sorry for this, it’s really just self indulgent ?? it’s barely beta read and there’s probably a shit load of inaccuracies and fuckitty fuck fuck, i suck. this is what happens when i’m awake at 3am. now im kinda thinking i should turn this into a series


End file.
